Race against time
by jasminastar
Summary: Annabelle has to find her brother before it's too late, she ends up running into brothers who happen to be looking for someone too. Is there a connection on why they met? Will she find her brother in time? Side note: I obviously do not own supernatural other wise I would be rolling in the dough and be surrounded by hot guys.
1. Chapter 1

Another clue that leads to another fucking clue; when will this end? when will I find him. I need to find my brother who knows what kind of danger he got himself into. The last clue I got was by a John Winchester, it was by a freak accident. He told me to take a drive to Rockford Illinois, I was to show at some asylum are you kidding me those places are creepy as shit. Of course like a good little sister, I make my way to the asylum.

As I pulled up to the of course abandoned asylum I noticed two sets of cars, obviously not together with how they were parked. "I must say who ever owns that car has some good taste" I admired the impala as I climbed the chain linked fence ignoring the 'Do Not Trespass' sign.

I walked up to the main entrance of the building and could hear chatter from within frantic chatter at that. "If we make it out of here alive, we are so breaking up" a girl demanded.

I could not help myself and snickered I mean who would bring someone on a date to this creepy place anyway. With a crow bar I jam it into the door and pry it open, it took more effort than needed; some evil shit is defiantly in this place. Great, of course you can't count on a hunter to just give you straight forward answers, my brother better be here or I swear to the heavens I am going to find that hunter and rip his bloody heart out myself. When I opened the door I heard a shot gun fire in my general directions, I throw my hands in the air, "DON'T SHOOT" I shouted.

"Who are you?" I could tell the girl was frightened but defiantly armed. I slowly stand up, still showing my hands, to prove I was harmless.

"I am just looking for my brother, he is suppose to be in here" I stated, I started to move furniture that was blockading the door; the girl ran outside, she tossed the shot gun at me.

"Here, he is inside down by the boiler room, I am getting the hell out of here" she darted towards the car which was not the impala with this lanky boy rushing after. Must have been the boyfriend she just swore to break up with.

I look down at the shot gun and then inside the creepy and I mean creepy abandoned asylum, "I really don't like this." With a deep breath I walked inside as the doors slammed behind me shut. "Oh because that does not make it any less creepy or anything" I grumbled. I made my way down towards the boiler room in the basement. I noticed how eerie quiet it was inside for being a supposedly haunted place and that girl freaked out of her mind.

Once I got close to the boiler room door, I heard shouting, "Do you have that much hate for your own brother that you would kill me? go ahead Sam pull the trigger!" there was silence, I decided to not wait for blood shed my brother could be in there somewhere. I break down the door, seeing a tall man crouched over another man choking him to do death. I swiftly moved and kicked the one on top off the other.

"Are you all right? Where are the others?" I asked him hoping he knew or that there truly was more, I swear if that hunter sent me in here to save some of his friends I will destroy that son of a bitch. I reached out my hand to him in kind gesture, which was turned away by a scowl as he got up on his own.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This is not some game and how dare you kick my brother!" he demanded as he dusted his dark leather jacket off. "Now if you don't mind I have a body to burn."

"Excuse me what?" I was freaked, he was going to burn a body, "how dare you I just saved your ass, it's not my fault you have crazy brother issues sweet heart I have those of my own. Now if YOU don't mind I have my brother to find are there any others?" I was getting furious I could feel my blood boiling, "I really don't care about any freaky things you want to do with a dead body"

"Wow lady, I don't know what you are doing here, but I can tell you this, besides my brother and I, all that's here are some pissed off ghosts" he found what looked like a hidden door and opened it. "Do me a favor watch over my brother, do not harm him just make sure nothing harms him" he walked into what looked like a hidden surgery room.

I looked down at the passed out man by my feet, he was gorgeous I must say, those defined jaw bone structure and the long dark brown; he looked so young and fragile yet strong. He was defiantly taller than the other one that went into the creepy room. I noticed it was taking a while, as I slowly peeked into the room, where the other man had gone. I forced myself not to make a sound, how was this possible, the man was being attacked by someone who looked already dead. The other man was struggling to reach something, my gaze followed his hand, he was trying to reach for his bag, as my eyes go past the bag and to the cabinet which had a dead body stuffed in it mummified. I could see what looked like salt poured all over it and there were wet spots all over the dead body, by the smell of it, the all so common lighter fluid. I pulled out a zippo from my jacket and made my decision, let's just hope this crazy shit actually works. I aimed the shot gun at the thing and shot, it disappeared, almost as if it was just a figment of my imagination. I ran up to the man and tried to help him up on his fight, "Light the corpse" he groaned I turned around and flicked my lighter and threw it on top of the corpse. Just as the thing re-appeared and defiantly not happy to see us. The body started to catch fire and I noticed the thing started to become solid and dusty as it hits the ground and in a sense shatters. I looked over at the man and offered my hand one more time.

"My name is Annabelle and you two are?" I looked at the other one who was just waking up.

"I am Dean and this is my brother Sam," he took my hand as I helped him up, "now answer me this why would you go looking for your brother in a place like this?"

"Well long story short someone told me to come here, and now he is a dead man and just does not know it because he lied. I found you two instead of my brother, he went missing about a month ago I have to find him" I looked away from either one of the brothers; he is not part of this world or any other.

"Who would send you here?" Dean was confused as his brows scrunched together which made his macho look somewhat adorable.

"Some ass hat of a hunter named John Winchester" I grumbled as I tossed the shot gun down, "now if you don't mind it was nice meeting you too, I must be off now."


	2. Chapter 2

"WAIT you know our farther?" Sam asked confused as he tried to follow me, I could hear his boots hit the cement. His strides of course longer than that of his shorter brother, he grabbed me by my shoulder, grabbing his wrist with one swift motion, I twisted his arm and slammed him to the ground.  
` "I beg of you, for your own safety; please don't touch me," I looked at Sam and then Dean, "look it was a brief encounter and it was by accident. I came across some vampires and your farther had jumped in to help me. Asked me what I was doing out here by myself, I told him and he sent me this way" I really did know what these boys were expecting me to tell them. "He did mention something about having two sons, but I brushed it off and then mentioned also something about a Bobby Singer, but god knows I could not find that man." I sighed has I finally stepped a foot out of that wretched place, I turned back to the guys.  
"Look unless you can tell me where this Bobby Singer is, you are not much help to me I am sorry" with that I took my leave and started walking towards my black Audi A5.  
"Wait, I can take you to him, but I need to know more about what you and our farther talked about," my back still turned to them I smirked. Right where I want them, in the palm of my hands of course!  
I pivoted on my heel and faced them, "Sounds good to me, don't know how much help I will be but I will do my best" I did truly want to help them but first I needed to help myself. I leaned against my car, "he said something about a creepy down that has the best apple pie." I shrugged my shoulders it was really all I had paid attention too.  
"I am in if there is pie involved" Dean got all excited, "Well get in, there is no need to drive two cars now is there?"  
"You want me to get into your Impala and leave my expensive Audi here in front of this dump? Not going to happen sweet heart. I need to drop it off at ware house or something, some where I know it will be taken care off while I am gone." I demanded firmly, "we can look one up" I chirped and pulled out my phone which was protected by a shock resistant batman case.  
"Look we don't have all day" Sam was annoyed I could tell that by the change of pitch in his voice and his defensive body posture. The reflection off of my phone screen was amazing to see people it really was.  
"Found one about three miles from here, follow me!" I beeped the car alarm and unlock my car; I hop on in with the music already cranked far too loud for most people's ear drums. The song 'I Think I'm Paranoid' by Garbage was playing through the speakers of the car. I smiled at Sam and Dean, shut my door, and placed my glasses upon my pale complexion. Driving off making my tires squeal I started driving, but the loud purr of the Impala I knew they were shortly behind. Of course I was not going to tell them that, I own the warehouse and many more across the United States and some in Canada due to my frequent travels I needed to make sure I would be able to get everything I need when I need it.  
Once I pulled into the fenced in area, which the only way in was through key card, I dug in my wallet and quickly pulled it out and swiped it. By the time they caught up the gate doors were open and we could enter. I quickly drove up to the ware house as a couple of men stepped out of the building. "Hey boys I need this parked here for a while, now treat her good or the boss will have to kill you guys." I smiled knowing they knew who I was and was not afraid to push my weight around.  
"Yes boss" one of them nodded and got it my still running car, "she will be in better condition than you gave her to us" the other one swiftly moved to open the warehouse door, so my car could be driven in. One of them opened my trunk and grabbed my duffle bag and brought it back to me, "here ya go ma'am can't be without that now can we" he smiled.  
My face turned a bright red, for I could see the darkness in his heart and soul. I turned just in time for Sam and Dean stepping out of the car. Flushed in the face, I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and walked towards them. "All righty, let's go."  
I could see the look they gave each other, but did not say anything as I climbed into the back seat and waited for them to get in. "You felt that right?" Sam asked Dean. Dean did not respond but just shot him a look and got back in the car.  
It felt like I was stuck in the 80's for ten years before we got to the hotel for the night because I told them I was not going to be sleeping in the back of the car. When we arrived I couldn't take it anymore I climbed from the back to the front hit the eject button pulled the cassette out and started ripping out the tape violently. I threw it out of the rolled down passenger seat, "one more fucking minute of 'Wherever I May Roam' and I am going to shoot myself" I was furious and gestured for Sam to get out so I could. Once I was out of the car and stretched my legs for a bit I realized how bad I felt for doing that to Dean's stuff.  
"Hey man look I am sorry," I offered, who knows maybe his dad gave him that cassette or something I didn't know.  
"Look just for future references driver picks the music and the back seat shuts their cake hole" Dean slammed the car door shut and glanced over at his broken cassette which didn't make me feel any better.  
"All right then, I will go get the rooms and we can go get some food" I walked into the office and rented for the night rooms that were connected a door. I trusted them enough to not try anything but I didn't trust them enough to sleep in the same room as myself. The man behind the counter was extremely loud and I could hear fighting from outside. I tried to rush the old man but he would just not have it.  
As the man handed me the keys, he lightly touched my skin and I felt how cold he was to the touch. "Your farther says hello" he sneered through his teeth; I ripped my hand from his and walked out of office to see Sam with a duffel bag walking down the road.  
"What happened?" I asked noticing that his brother was not going after Sam which of course I didn't understand.  
"He will call when he comes back to his senses" he grumbled with his duffel bag in hand and mine, he noticed me looking at my bag. "What do you have in here anyway it was a ton?" he joked as I unlocked one room door.  
"Uh… a lot of clothes you know us girls" I offered as I watched him set it on the bed, "Well at least you will get the room to yourself tonight." I offered trying to make him feel better which I was sure didn't help.  
It had been two days of driving in this awkward silence for Dean, he really did shut down with Sam not around, even didn't play his annoying 80's music.


	3. Chapter 3

I wondered how to cheer him up, it seemed even the idea of pie didn't bring a childish like smile to his face. When we arrived in the town it seemed peaceful and kind, almost too kind for my liking. Of course Dean faked something being wrong with the Impala to fit the profile of the people who kept going missing.

When we entered the only diner in town, a blond woman greeted us with a smile on her face, "Welcome, can I get you some coffee?" she asked as we just took a seat wherever.

I politely smiled back at her, "Yes please" I looked over at Dean who now seemed to have his best poker face on, for now we were on a job as he called it. The young woman dashed off to go bring me some coffee.

"So what's the game plan?" I asked since of course I had never been part of anything like this, and it seemed I had to play along to get to this Bobby Singer person if I wanted to see my brother again.

He just looked at me bewildered, "Well, we first have to figure out if these people know anything about the people who have gone missing." He stated firmly trying to keep a grip I suppose; I wondered what they had fought about that caused Sam to just walk off like that. He set the picture of the last missing couple on the table.

I snatched up the piece of paper and walked up to the gentleman who had just walked in, "excuse me sir, I am looking for my brother and no one knows where he has gone, the last place that we know of was around here. By any chance do you know him?" I asked showing him the paper.

He glanced at it and I could tell at first glance the man was hiding something behind his glasses and grey brows. "No ma'am I am sorry never seen him come through here" he turned away from the picture and walked towards the other end of the diner.

The young girl had overheard our conversation and came over to take a look at the picture as well, "Uncle that man had come through here last year I remember that tattoo" she pointed at the tattoo on his arm on the picture. "I can't believe they had gone missing, they seemed like such nice people." She shook her head.

I looked over at Dean, worry was defiantly on my face, "Do you know what happened after they were here?" I asked her.

"Yeah, my uncle told them where to go next and that was the last we saw of them" she stated as she walked over and poured us a cup of coffee. I came over and sat across from Dean, I shot him another look. She was the only one being helpful, "down the highway past the orchid," she added as if it showed on my face what I was about to ask.

Dean and I finished our coffee and took our exit; we pulled up to the orchid, as he shut off the engine I looked into the orchid. "It looks creepy as hell" I stated and in the corner of my eye I saw him smirk.

"You know you find a lot of things creepy and in this gig you meet a lot of creepy" I got out of the car and started to follow him into the orchid.

"Well if you remember I never had any notion of being part of this gig I just want to find Bobby so I can find my brother." I stated as of course I tripped over my own feet and face planted into the ground. "Mother fucker" I grumbled, as I was helping myself up off the ground I was staring at one ugly ass scarecrow.

Dean grabbed the ladder that was leaning against one of the orchid trees and placed it by the scarecrow. He started to investigated it, "Hey Annabelle check this out" he pointed at the scarecrow's arm, "Nice tat, looks like someone has been very naughty in this small little town" he smirked as he was climbing down the ladder.

"All right and I think I know just the person to talk too" I said as we walked back to the vehicle I glanced back at the scarecrow, for some odd reason I felt watched.

We drove back into down and the blond woman who had helped us was standing outside by the gas pump. Dean got out of the car and smiled at her, "would mind filling her up?" he asked sweetly and I noticed the vehicle that was being worked on, I nonverbally got Dean's attention to look while the woman was filling the gas tank on the Impala. "Hey is that your uncle's vehicle?" he asked her without sounding too creepy about it.

"No that belongs to a costumer, they had some car trouble" she smiled at Dean, which for some odd reason made me want to punch her in the throat.

"Hey have you ever been out to the orchid, that scarecrow is pretty creepy don't you think" I spoke gaining her attention to me.

"Yes, I find it disturbing as well, hence why I don't go out there a lot" she stated.

"Have you lived here your whole life?" Dean asked.

"Oh no, my parents died when I was younger and I came to live here with my aunt and uncle, we are truly blessed here though. Towns around us have been selling their homes and farms, but not here." I noticed she seemed different then the folks I had observed around this place almost innocent.

Dean walked inside, while I stayed outside by the car. I didn't really think it would take two to talk to the couple that was inside. What seemed about five minutes later I noticed the sheriff started walking towards the diner.

"Hello officer, I have a question for you?" I tried to keep him from walking in that building.

"Ma'am I am sorry but I am in the middle of something" he tipped his hat and walked into the building anyway. I started to panic; I needed to make a distraction but what to do…. Too late here came Dean out of the diner with the sheriff escorting him. "All right you to lets go"

Dean and I got in the car and started driving with the sheriff following us to make sure we left town. "I am sorry Dean I tried to distract him, I really did" I knew we still had to figure a way out to save those people, the question was how.

"It was not your fault and don't worry we will find a way to save those people still, we are coming back tonight" he smiled at me and for a second I truly did believe he meant it when he smiled since Sam left.

Like promised that even we returned, of course we stopped once we saw the red SUV broke down by the orchid. Dean bolted out of his car and to his trunk pulling out two shot guns, he threw one at me. "Hope you know how to use one of these" I looked at him and rolled my eyes we didn't have time to argue those people needed our help. We heard the first scream, "Let's go" he yelled as he took off running into the orchid.

I followed blindly, not really worrying about my own safety, which was a new one for me. All my life it has always been my brother and I, so I in a sense knew how he felt when it came to Sam. Then again I really doubt he had my kind of upbringing.

Of course because I was not paying attention I didn't realize Dean at stopped running as I ran into his back full on. Luckily he got his balance which helped me catch mine. "Annabelle, get them to their car now!" he screamed as he took a shot at the scarecrow.

"Move" I shouted as I nudged them to start running again towards the car, following close behind, I could not help myself; I kept looking over my shoulder when I heard gun fire making sure that Dean was still behind us.

Once we all got out of the orchid I notice how the couple were shaking, my ears were ringing. "What was that?" the woman had asked.

"You don't want to know" Dean stated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: thank you everyone who has been reading the story so far and enjoying it. If there is anything I could change or any suggestions don't be afraid to let me know… I swear I only bite some times :P helpful criticism or just letting me know you enjoyed it are always welcome! If I can get 10 reviews by Halloween I will post two chapters on Halloween.

We watched as the couple still shaken up thanking us for saving them from whatever it was and then getting in their car and driving off as fast as they could"We still don't know how to kill that thing, because I have to say these" I held up the shot gun, "didn't seem to phase it, more like piss it off" I looked at him for answers and realized he was thinking, Sam and him were a team and only one half just didn't seem to cut it.  
"We are going to need to do some research on this, let's go to the next town get some rest and in the morning do some research and get this over with because tomorrow is the last night" he stated as he got back in the car.  
I followed his lead, "You know I was thinking," I bit my bottom lip I was not 100% sure on this but I had to give it a shot. I could see he was waiting for me to say something, "the scarecrow, it seemed more like it was not alive but more like it was possessed like it was being control versus it actually being alive."  
"You have a good point I was thinking the same thing, tomorrow we will see if there is a college or something around the area that could give us an insight on what we are looking for" he smiled softly.  
I woke up with sweat dripping down my face, as panic was over whelming me. I searched where I was; I looked over and seeing Dean still sleeping. I sighed, glad that he had not been woken by my tossing and turning. I crawled out of bed looking for my cell phone that I never used it was an old Nokia, the reason for it being they were harder to hack since they were so old. I quickly slipped on my shoes and stepped out in my tang top and shorts, trying to be as quiet as possible. In the phone there was only one number saved 'DAD' I dialed it, listening to the awful ringing in my ear.  
"Hello angel, I am glad to hear from you, have you found your brother?" my father's voice had always been smooth as silk but he spoke with a forked tongue.  
"No dad, but hopefully I will be close very soon, more importantly I hope he is okay" my voice shook a little, due to it was a bit chilly outside for April and I will always feel weak compared to my father.  
"I have not come across anything from my end, I am sure he is fine, he is a strong kid bell" he tried to sooth me I could tell but it was not comforting to know that even his contacts have not heard anything.  
I heard the door open and spun around there stood Dean half-awake with a confused look on his face. "Dad, I have to go, I will give you an update when I have one on my brother" I wanted to keep the conversation short.  
"All right bell, good night get some rest," he said before he hung up the phone I smiled at Dean while not knowing what to say to him.  
"It's the middle of the night what are you doing up?" he asked with a yawn and a small stretch.  
"I just woke up and couldn't sleep anymore so I decided to call my father and let him know I was okay" I shrugged my shoulders and started to squeeze myself past him. I looked up at his face and realized something, he had gorgeous green eyes. I cleared my throat and walked back into the motel room, feeling his smirk on my back. I sat on the bed and took off my shoes and crawled back under the blankets setting the Nokia down by my regular phone.  
Dean closed the door and got back into his bed, "What is your family like? You talk about your brother all the time but you never really mention anything in particular about them."  
"Well my father is an over protective thinks he knows what is best for his kids kind of man. My older brother he is a free spirit always has been. Then there is me," she looked over at Dean, "I just seem to get lost in the motion of the ocean kind of girl. I get swept up in a tide and end up in a motel room hunting creatures that go bump in the night with a complete stranger."  
The next morning Dean acted as if nothing had happened last night, which was okay with me, he had also been awake a lot longer than I had been I could tell that one. I grabbed my clothes for the day out of my duffel bag and decided to go and try and take a hot shower.  
Once I got out of the shower Dean seemed to be in a much more cheerful mood, he must have talked to his brother. "So did you figure out where to go?" I asked while finishing getting ready and making sure everything I needed was in my duffle bag.  
"Yes, so I am thinking it's like a pagan god that these people are sacrificing and if we hurry up we can make the appointment that I had set up at the local college." He, as well been packing his things up, so that we could hurry and make the appointment.  
"Well that's good, because I was going to suggest burning down the whole town, but this seems more civil I suppose." I laughed as I threw my duffel bag over my shoulder and started backing everything back in the bag. "Did you want to eat breakfast beforehand or do we not have enough time?" I asked.  
"We could grab a quick bit to eat, and take it to go" he stated as he double checked the room one more time making sure we didn't leave anything behind and we got in the Impala and took off towards the nearest town.  
We arrived to the college in about twenty minutes; these old towns really did keep their distance from one another.  
It was an older gentleman who was the one who started talking to us about lores I only half paid attention because I could not figure out why I kept getting this feeling something was about to happen like there was static in the air.  
Dean started talking about burning the tree and the man seemed to get very flustered about it, "Dean I think that's all we need, we should go" I lightly touched his shoulder the bad feeling was getting stronger. Dean thanked the old man and opened the door as the sheriff hit him with the bud of his gun, as I turned around to get away the old man placed a cloth to my face and within seconds I faded into unconsciousness.  
When I came too, Dean was slamming against what could be a door, who knew all I knew was that I had a migraine from hell. "I swear if I see that hold man again I am going to punch him in the throat" I grumbled and groaned.  
Dean heard me for as I finished speaking he ran down the few steps and to my side, "Hey you okay did they hit you in the face too?"  
"Nah, the old geezer chloroformed me" I moaned as he lightly touched my head where I had unexplainable big bump.  
"Well at least they are going to use us instead of some poor couple, we can fight back, right?" I was hoping since he had been awake longer he had come up with a plan.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the follows and review! I hope everyone had a wonderful Halloween!

Night came and the town's folk came for us, opening the cellar door letting the night air into the cellar, which was defiantly refreshing to my senses. Guns pointed in our faces the town folks led us all the way to orchid tying us to a tree.

I stared at them with the most aggravated look upon my face, "I hope some hell hounds rip your face off" I screamed with the most evil intent behind it. I then realized what I had said and gasped as I looked over at Dean looked over at me.

"I hope your fucking apple pies are worth it," he screamed after them as they left. He then looked over at me, "Can you see it?" he asked. If he had heard what I said he was ignoring it for the moment.

"I can't see shit" I growled, this would be a perfect time for one of my father's goons to show up and help out.

We then started to hear some rustling behind us; I started to panic as my nerves started to feel shot I looked up at the rope focusing my vision. "Come on" I whispered, the thread started to come undone. I screamed when Sam appeared out of nowhere.

Sam quickly untied his brother, "I am so glad to see you Sammy, is the scarecrow still there it could come alive any minute" Dean spoke.

Sam looked around, "What are you talking about? There is nothing there?"

Dean jumped to his feet, running over to me he untied the rest of the rope when he noticed the rope was already partially untied I could see it in his face.

"We have to get out of here" Dean stated as we tried to make it out of the orchid as fast as possible when we crossed paths with the blonde from the dinner.

"Oh my god" she whispered, "you guys startled me, what are you doing in the orchid this late?" she questioned. I could tell Dean was about to lose his lid I interjected.

"We will explain, let's just get out of here now" I stated gently nudging for the girl to move. As we were almost out of the orchid, we get stopped by the rest of the town folks again with guns in hand.

"Uncle what are you doing?" she asked very confused.

"You were not supposed to be here, this is for the greater good of our town!" he stated, "Now be a good girl and get out of here before he gets you" he demanded of her but she did not budge.

"Who will get me?" she whispered as if she was afraid to speak those words.

Just as those words were spoken, the scarecrow came out of nowhere and took his scythe through her uncle's chest. The aunt and the blonde started screaming at the same time.

"Dean" I whispered nodding my head towards the exit, he grabbed the blonde's arm and nudged his brother. We took the opportunity to get the hell out of there; I was not going to become its next victim.

The next morning, the girl was still with us, Sam was carrying gasoline with him, as we were looking for the ancient tree to burn.

"You realize what will happen when we burn the tree?" I asked of her, making sure she knew what her actions would do.

"I don't care, they deserve this" she said with the most understandable anger in her voice.

"There" I pointed at a very ugly and ancient tree.

Sam walked up to it and poured the gasoline all over the tree, Dean had tipped a tree branch in some gasoline as he started the branch on fire. "May I?" she asked, Dean handed her the tree branch and she walked close enough to the tree and threw the branch on it, as the whole thing caught on fire.

As we were walking out of the orchid I looked at the girl, "Now what? Where are you going to go?" I asked her.

"I think I want to go to Boston" she smiled, "start over"

"All right" I nodded in understanding of wanting to start over, just some things will always haunt you.

As we were watching the girl get on the bus, wishing her the best of luck my phone started to ring and not my regular one but the Nokia. I rushed my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled it out, I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?" there was panic in my voice as both of the brothers were staring at me.

"Bell!" it was static but I could still tell it was my brother.

"Roderick are you all right? Where you I will come get you" my voice was shaky and I tried to keep it together as my head was starting to spin.

"Bell listen I don't have much time, I need your help-" the static became too loud where I could not hear him.

"Roderick… Roderick" I started to almost scream into the phone.

"Bell….." he whispered into the phone, "I know you swore you would never use it again, but I need your help." All of a sudden the phone was being ripped from him, as there was rustling and fighting in the background.

"RODERICK!" I ended up screaming.

"Goodbye Bell" the voice was smooth and malicious.

"I swear to god you hurt my brother I will kill you" I growled as he hung up the phone. I starred at the phone almost in tears not knowing what to do. I turned to Winchesters, "No more of this hunting bull shit, I need to see Bobby!" my voice was cold as every muscle in my body started to ache.

Dean looked over at Sam and then back to me, "Okay"

The drive was quiet as I sat in the back seat starring at the phone, hoping my brother would be okay. I decided what I had to do, I dialed my father's number once again, this was defiantly the most I have ever called him.

"Yes Bell, what can I do for you on this glorious day my daughter?" he spoke, he seemed happy which meant he made another deal of the day.

"Dad…." my voice trailed for I had to be careful of what I said around them, I still did not trust them. "I need to tell them about the weapon"

My father was silent on the other end, most likely trying to figure out how this would benefit him, "All right then do it"

I was shell shocked at the fact he came to a conclusion so fast. "Dad…" my father cut me off.

"Bell finding your brother is important and so are my plans, but it won't hurt to tell them, it just means you can never and I mean ever tell them who I am. I will talk to you later Bell, stay safe and stay smart" he hung up the phone; he was good at leaving me with cryptic messages.

I sighed and leaned into the side of the car and closed my eyes not leaving room for discussion from the brothers.


	6. Chapter 6

When we afraid in South Dakota, I stopped pretending to be asleep. Good thing Dean never drove the speed limit so we showed up in a little less than 9 hours. When pulled on to the property it looked a little more like a junk yard versus someone's home. An older gentleman stepped out of his house, he wore a baseball cap and a plaid shirt my instinct at first was to scream hillbilly. Both Dean and Sam got out of the car and greeted the man with a smile.

I stepped out of the car as well and stayed a little behind them so I could observe this man more in detail from a distance.

"Let's step inside" Dean suggested, we all walked into the house, the man lead us into what looked like an office over cluttered with books everywhere. I studied some of the books and saw that he defiantly was knowledge headquarters when it came to hunters.

"This is Annabelle, Annabelle this is Bobby" Dean introduced us.

Bobby held out his hand to shake it, I just kept my hands in my pockets, "I wish this was under better circumstances but I need you to be straight forward with me" I stated not really caring for formals right now.

"Okay, what is it that you need?" he asked sitting behind his desk looking to Dean and then Sam.

"It's not what they need it's more or less what I need" I stated, "I need to know where the cult is?" I asked knowing he would wonder how I knew but would not reveal that secret.

Bobby just stared at me with a blank expression and this was to be expected of course. The brothers just looked at me and in sync which if it had been a better moment would have amused me. "What is the colt?"

I did not falter my look from Bobby, "I know you know where it is and I need it, my brother is in grave danger" I stated firmly.

"Again what is the colt?" Dean asked still very confused and I could hear the frustration in his voice.

"Non timebo mala" I spoke softly as my skin started ripple at the Latin words.

"I fear no evil" Sam replied.

Dean looked from me to Sam who stared back at his brother, "What I know a little bit of Latin" he said defensively.

"For though I should walk in the midst of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for thou art with me" I spoke returning my gaze from Dean to Bobby.

Bobby interrupted before Sam could speak, "How do you know so much about the colt not that I am saying it exists or not" he questioned me, I could sense his mistrust in his voice.

"My father talks about the legend a lot" I sighed taking a seat on random chair he had in the room, "the legend of Samuel Colt, the inventor of the revolving cylinder. He made it for a hunter, which of course most people don't know about the man" I took a deep sigh. "He made in 1835 with supernatural bullets made especially for the gun that supposedly can kill anything"

I could tell I was getting nowhere with Bobby, this was going to take a while unless I did what I had sworn I would never do again. I got up and walked up to the desk and placed my hand firmly on top of Bobby's as he tried to fight for a brief moment as I looked deep into his eyes. "Now please tell me, where is the last known location of the cult?" I demanded.

Bobby stopped struggling and returned the gaze, "The last person to be known with the cult is Daniel Elkins in Manning Colorado" Bobby answered my question.

"Thank you Bobby you are a very helpful man" I let go of his hand and turned my attention to Dean, more cheerful I walked up to him and placed my hand upon the side of his face. "Dean, would you be so sweet and give me the keys to the Impala?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

Dean dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out the car keys and handed them to me, "thank you Dean" I leaned in and kissed him on the lips and whispered into his ear, "I really am sorry to have to end everything like this" I moved away from him as Sam was just staring at his brother in disbelief.

I walked up to Sam and kissed him on the cheek, "take care of your brother Sam" I rushed out of the house and into the car. Starting the engine and driving out of there like a bat out of hell.

His cassette kicked on and continued where it had left off at, which was hells bell by AC/DC. Once I was on the highway it changed into the next song which was highway to hell. I was not one for old rock like this but it amused me for it was so fitting I blared while I was driving. "Here I come brother" I whispered.

Sam was still looking at his brother in disbelief, "I can't believe you just handed over your car, which you have threatened me over"

Dean snapped back, he ran out of the house realizing what he had done, "Shit, I swear I am going to kill that bitch if she hurts my car" he hissed.

Bobby stood up and walked out to stand by Dean, "Did you feel like you were in a trance just a moment ago?" he asked.

"To be honest…" Dean looked over at Bobby, "Yes, yes I did" he grumbled.

"Now what do we do?" Sam asked.

It been a couple of weeks since Dean had his car stolen by Annabelle, when Bobby had received a package at his house which was weird since he never got mail at his house. He slowly walked into his house trying to examine the package, "No return address, not even where it was sent from" he grumbled as he brought it into his office and sat down slowly opening it. He looked inside, there was a letter addressed to Dean, when he lifted up the letter there were the car keys to the impala and a classic black iPod in an aqua blue casing. There also was a cassette which had a wire attached to it, which was plugged into the iPod.

"DEAN!" Bobby shouted, Dean came bolting into the room, "It's for you" he handed him the whole box. Sam came following afterwards, "what's for you?"

Dean opened the letter and started to read: "Dear Dean and Sam I am sorry that I did what I did. I truly am sorry, here is your car keys back; no worries your car is fine and is parked where we first met. I threw out all your cassettes and updated you a little, in this package is an iPod which has all your music on it and a little more it's a 60 GB so if you ever want to add more I am sure your brother knows how to work it on the laptop. I told you I would replace the cassette I broke; I just ask you one thing keep doing what you do. The world needs people like you boys and your dad whether they know it or not." Dean was interrupted by the door to Bobby's house being opened.

"Well whoever wrote that must think highly of us" John spoke while smiling at his boys, "hello boys!"


	7. Chapter 7

Dean and Sam looked at their father in disbelief they had been searching for him for almost a year and here he just showed up out of the blue.

"I didn't see your car Dean, where is it" John asked pointing at the door.

"Do you by any chance remember this feisty red head you sent to Rockford Illinois?" Dean asked.

"Oh yeah, she was looking for answers, her brother went missing and she threatened me, I figured she would either miss you guys or you would just end up dropping her off somewhere. Persistent little thing she is" John almost said with fondness remembering the night they had encountered.

"Well she stole my car, but she actually just mailed me back the keys, it's in Rockford" Dean stated a little ashamed to admit to his father that she stole his car.

"Seems to be a habit of hers, she stole my car too" John stated, "but Dean you were always a sucker for the big green eyes and pretty little smile."

Bobby snorted, "And what's your excuse John?"

"She was a lot faster than I expected" he stated, "so what else does the letter say?" noticing Sam not trying to smile at the idea of his father's car being stolen.

Sam looked over Dean's shoulder since he seemed not wanting to answer the question, "keep your sweet ass safe, love Annabelle" Sam smirked at Dean, "seems you have an admirer"

"Bitch stole my car" Dean stated, "Let's just go get it."

"Bobby, the reason I am here is because I was wondering if you knew where Daniel Elkins lives?" he asked knowing Bobby had a lot of connections with a lot of hunters.

Sam looked at his father, "By any chance are you looking for the cult?" he was wondering why his father would be looking for it.

"How do you know about it, and I don't even know if it's real or not" he told them.

"You igit, that's what the girl went after" Bobby stated, "she has the colt your friend is useless if not dead"

"Why did you tell her where he was or the colt for that matter" John spoke with furry behind his voice.

"'I don't know, before I could stop myself it just slipped out of my mouth almost as if she had control over me" Bobby said a little disappointed with himself.

The Winchester family had decided to go to Rockford to get Dean's car back, once they had the car, they had stopped at a local diner for some food. Sam was reading through the newspaper, when Sam noticed something unusual about the story.

"Hey Dean I think this might being worth checking out," he showed his brother the article and then his father.

"I think you have a point there Sammy" John had stated still trying to find the worlds to talk to his son about the horrible fight they had before Sam went off to college. "Well let's head off to Chicago then, see what is going on" they finished their food and headed out.

It had been a couple of months since I had sent of the package and even longer since I had seen the Winchester brothers. I of course was following my own leads, trying to track down the yellow eyed demon so I could find my brother.

My Nokia began to ring annoyingly I glanced over at the passenger seat, to see my dad's caller id pop up. I sighed partially annoyed, since I had the colt he had a thing for calling me all the time, "yes dad" I answered.

"Bell I have some bad news, I heard it down the grapevine so I don't know if it is 100% true or not-"I cut him off.

"Dad, what is it" I demanded.

"It's the Winchesters you grew so fondly over, they are in the hospital, the yellow eyed demon tried to kill them" I held my breath and my father heard it, "I think if you want your revenge that is where you need to go, they are in Sioux falls South Dakota. Ironic a little since that is also the last state who guys saw each other" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Thanks dad, I am heading that way" I hung up the phone and pulled an illegal U-Turn and slammed on the gas pedal as I made my way to the hospital.

It took me two days to get to the hospital and find the right one, I stood hesitating in the room hearing Sam and a familiar voice argue over something I opened the door and stepped inside.

Sam starred at me, "What are you doing here?" he hissed at me, as the familiar voice belonged to John Winchester.

I raised my arms in surrender, showing him that I come in peace, "I heard you guys were in the hospital and I wanted to make sure you guys were all right. I come fully in peace and I even brought my own car so I am not going to steal either one of your guys" I gave a slight smile.

"Fine, just don't touch me" Sam retorted, knowing he had other things on his mind.

"Where is Dean?" there was slight panic in my voice which I tried to hid by clearing my throat.

"He is unconscious in the other room" Sam was not a fan of me, I could tell and even more he didn't trust me. Then again I don't blame him either, I wouldn't trust me either.

"Look to show good faith for all of us" I pulled out the colt and the bullets, and set them down by John, "I will leave this here, but I am telling you this, I am leaving this hospital with this gun one way or another" I reminded Sam that I as well had something to lose.

I left the room and sat by Dean's bed side, I lightly grazed my hand against his which had gloves on, for others protection and not mine. I rested my head on his bed, "you need to stay alive hot stuff, your more valuable to the world then you will ever know" I took a deep breath. "Plus, whose car could I steal if you are not around?" I tried to joke they say, they can hear you even when they are not awake like this. I felt a warming yet cold presence around me, I looked all over the room, "oh please god, and don't let it be a reaper."

Sam entered the room, "You look pale are you all right?" he asked me.

"No, I think your brother is dying," I was trying to hide the crackle in my voice as I pulled out the Nokia again and dialed my father's number.

"What are you talking about?" he asked me, I just held up my hand to tell him to hold on.

"Darling hold on" there was small but faint scream in the background, "I am collecting some debt Bell what can I help you with"

"Dad I have never asked anything of you-"I was cut off by what sounded like a lot of commotion in the background. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Just don't worry about it Bell what is it that you wanted to ask" my father stated.

"Dean is dying dad" I answered his question.

"Oh sweetie I can't help with that I am sorry" he replied.

Before I could say anything, Dean sat up gasping for air which startled me and I let out a small shriek. I turned and looked at Dean, dumb founded, I hung up the phone and stood up, "Where is the colt Sam!"

"It's still in the room with dad" I darted out of the room and into John's room with Sam right behind me. John's bed was empty and the colts along with the bullets were missing. I looked at Sam who looked at me; I shook my head I knew what their father had done.

"Go be with your brother I am going to look for your father and the colt, he couldn't have gotten far with his condition" I tried to reassure him as I left the room and started searching the hospital. I found myself in the basement of the hospital it made the most sense for it would be the only place one could summon a demon without being disturbed.

I followed the smell of sulfur and ended up finding John's dead body and the summoning ritual, I looked around the colt was missing. I bent down by his dead body, "Damn it John, that was our ace in the hole, but I understand why you did it" I sighed.

I made my way back to Dean's room and slowly entered the room; Dean was eating some food, looking more alive than he had been. "I have bad news and some really bad news, which would you like to hear first" I sat on the edge of the bed and looked from Sam to Dean who was giving me a death glare.

"Just tell us" Sam looked around, noticing she had no colt or their father with them.

"Your father is dead and the colt is missing" I looked away from them, "I am assuming he gambled his life and the colt for Dean's life" I knew this would not be easy for either one of them.

"Sam why don't you bring Dean to Bobby's house and I will meet you there with your father's body." I told them as I stood then looked at the boys, "I am really sorry, but at least you know he really loved you boys, giving up his own life for yours" I know it wouldn't make things easier; nothing I said would make things easier.

I took my exit giving the boys a moment to gather themselves and head to Bobby's before I showed up. I went into the basement, to gather the items and John's body. A familiar growl rang in my ear as something unseen to the naked eye rubbed against my body, I lightly patted the air, "you are a good boy" I then turned to see my father, he was wearing a black suit with a red tie. He had short black hair, which was receding, his hazelish brown eyes staring at me.

"I am sorry Bell" he walked closer to me, "there was nothing I could do to save him, either one, a deal is a deal you know this better than anyone" he lightly patted me on the shoulder.

"I know" I took a deep sigh, placing all the items in a bag, I turned to look at him again, "I don't know why I am even doing this; I should be finding my brother, not help those two." Tears started to stream down my face I could no longer control it.

"Because you're human after all" he wrapped his arms around me, "and you have always had the best intentions in life and you're a floater. You just float along with whatever comes your way that's why you have always been my favorite." He smiled at me; I returned the smile, "Now I want you to take the pup with you for protection you never know when he could come in handy"

I tried to protest my father, "end of discussion Annabelle, now I have planning of my own to do, go tag along with the Winchesters and find that brother of yours" he lightly kissed me on the forehead and walked away from me. I sighed as I picked up the body and snuck out of the hospital.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: thank you lovelies for all the reviews and follows, you guys brighten up my day for sure!

When I pulled up to Bobby's house I knew they were not going to trust me and most likely test to see if I was a demon of some sort. So I made the pup wait outside, didn't need him trying to shred them apart or anything. Carrying the body inside I set him on the kitchen table and turned around, to get holy water thrown in my face by Bobby.

"Well that was highly unnecessary" I stated looking around, "Dean take off your shirt so I can dry off please," grant it I also wanted to see him shirtless but that was beside the point.

Dean handed me a towel, "well that is boring" I smirked at him.

"Any other tests you want to throw at me?" I questioned, "I can do holy water, devil's trap you name it I am human believe it or not" I grunted as I walked into the office and sat down drying my face off.

Sam walked in with the rest of the gang following, "then how did you know Dean was dying and on top of that how did you know it was a reaper?" he asked me quizzically.

"Well that's easy to explain, have you ever felt a cold almost freezing presence. Where breathing hurts and everything in the room feels wrong? That's what I felt when I first walked into the room and it makes sense for a reaper to be in a hospital" I stated.

"What was with the phone call to your father, what could he have done for Dean since you already stated he was dying" Sam interjected before Bobby or Dean could ask me anything.

"Well my father is a traveling salesman and he has a lot of connections, so I figured maybe just maybe he knew a hunter or two who knew what I needed" I shrugged my shoulders.

"One more question before I am satisfied" Sam held his hand up to hush the others, "what's with the creepy hand thing you did to Bobby and Dean?" he pointed his finger in my face.

"Well that is a little more difficult to explain" I took a deep sigh, "all right here it is, I can make people do things that I want by touch" she held up her gloved hands, "hence why I wear this most of the time, with gloves on there is no skin to skin contact. I can control my powers, but that's not all I can do" I looked at Sam, "I have been this way my whole life I know no other way."

Bobby spoke up, "is your brother this way as well?"

"Yes and no, my brother has different powers, he can control people's emotions" I told him, "of course he can do more but that is his strongest ability"

"Look I am here to help, my brother is still captured by the yellow eyed demon freak, you want revenge and to stop him from getting Sam. I suggest we learn to work together and real fast because I can feel it in my veins a shit storm is on its way, that and I have seen it" I stated hinting at my vision ability.

Dean was silent this whole entire time, "Look this is all fascinating, but dad is still dead on top of the kitchen table" he pointed out, "we still need to give him a proper burial."

"I will get out of your way if that is what you wish, while you guys do this" I understood that grieving is something one would want to do in peace.

"It is fine one way or another" Dean muttered while walking out of the room.

"By the way, the trap under the carpet is cute," I got and walked outside my head was spinning and sat on the stairs.

It had been days since the death of John Winchester, the boys were still grieving and sorting things out on where to go from here. I on the other hand had a feeling I knew where we had to go next but didn't want to say anything because I wanted to make sure the boys had time to settle and cope with the fact that their father is dead.

Sam had just dove into books, the internet and newspapers trying to figure out where the demon would strike next or any weird major things happening all across the states. Just trying to ignore the part of it all hurting so much, knowing he could never again make amends with his father.

Bobby spent most of his days working the phones for other hunters, and listening for any information on the yellow eyed demon, the most any of us talked was when we sat down to eat after I had cooked. Most of the time it was asking to pass the pepper or salt.

From a distance I was watching Dean slave over the Impala trying to make it run and whole again like it used to be. It was not till a saw him hit the car with a crowbar that I decided to approach him. "You know beating the car up is really the opposite of fixing it right?" I tried to joke.

Dean just stared at me, "I know this" he snarled at me.

I sighed I could only imagine how Dean was feeling on the inside, blaming himself for his father's death. I had a cup of coffee in one hand and the other without any glove on I touched Dean's hand. I looked him straight in the face, "if you ever need someone to talk too, I am here for you even if it's just to listen to you rant about Sam or Bobby, whatever the case may be I am here for you" I let go of his hand. I didn't play any tricks with him, but I needed him to understand that I was being very sincere and honest when I told him that.

I started to walk away when Dean stopped me by grabbing my arm, I turned to look at him, "Yes Dean?" I asked as he was just staring at me like he was afraid.

"When you find your brother again, are you going to leave us?" he asked almost hurt in a sense for he feared the worse of what my response would be.

I stared into his eyes and something stirred within me, something I had never felt before and I no idea how to deal with it. "Dean," I trailed off, "I can never leave my brother alone, and you of all people have to understand that"

Dean looked at the ground still having a light touch on my arm, "I understand family is everything" I could feel the hurt and something inside of me started to break.

"But as long as he is with our father I know he will be safe" I placed my free hand under his chin; I could tell Sam was around, I could feel him staring at me. "I don't want to leave you alone either."

To my surprise he then leaned in and kissed me on the lips, I could feel all his emotions rushing through my body, as my cup hit the ground and shattered as he wrapped his arms around me. For a brief moment I lost control of my powers as I could feel myself willing him to do what I wanted as he kissed me more passionately. I then forced us to stop, causing him to stumble back a little, "I am sorry" I whispered, I rushed pass Sam and into the house to put some distance between me and Dean.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Just so you guys know, my posts will be slowing down a little; I am starting another fanfiction story it will be a Twilight X Supernatural cross over. No worries no sparkly vampires. Thanks for the reviews and follows.

Sam looked over at his brother, who just stood there not really knowing what just happened and a little hurt that she ran away from him. Sam shook his head and walked inside and found her inside her room with the door partially open.

I heard a slight knock on the door; I stopped glaring out the window and my partial self-loathing. I had never lost control of my powers like that, not since I was a small child. I turned to look at the door, there stood Sam in the flesh, and I wondered if he was going to start lecturing me about what just had transpired.

"Yes Sam can I help you" I asked, I tried to hide every emotion, every hint of it for it showed weakness and I can't have that.

"I was just wondering if you were okay" he asked me, which surprised me and I knew it showed on my face as well. He walked farther into my room and dared himself to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I am fine Sam, could be better, I could know my brother is safe and that the yellow eyed demon's head was on a spike but other than that I am fine" I smiled in the best way I could.

"Can I ask you a question that does not relate to you or my brother?"

"Well that was one so no" I chuckled I could see he was being serious so I wiped the grin from my face, "What is it Sam?" I asked more sincere.

"You and your brother, you say you guys have had your powers since birth does it get easier?" he asked me I could see where psychic boy was going with this.

"Vision don't get easier Sam, the burning, the headaches, the stomach cramps it all is unfortunately part of it. You do end up building a tolerance to it but it never goes away" I told him empathetically.

He sighed it was not the answer he was hoping for, "Look I heard from Bobby about the boy Max you tried to save" I lightly placed my hand on his shoulder, "You are not a monster, you are Sam Winchester, you will become whatever you desire." He looked at me with this odd expression so I continued, "I could use my powers to rob banks or get whatever I want, I could use it for all sorts of evil but I don't and there is a reason for it. I semi pretend to be a good person, but you know what they say the road to hell was paved with good intentions" I knew he was searching for answers and I wish I could give them all to him but I couldn't we were two different types of special.

"Listen hear Mr. Winchester, this freak of a demon stole my brother and god knows what he is trying to do to him I will not let him hurt you as well" I took my hand off his shoulder realizing I heard someone by the door. "Now if you don't mind I am going to be a little weirdo and dig through the kitchen for some food and then we are going to make a game plan on what to do next" I stood up and walked out of the room in the corner of my eye I saw Dean trying to hid himself from my line of vision.

While I was making dinner, Sam came bolting into the kitchen, Bobby and Dean were chit chatting, we all stopped what we were doing and just stared at him. "What?" I asked seeing the excitement yet almost fearful look on his face.

"I was going through dad's belongings I found one of his old phones I cracked the voicemail finally, Bobby do you know someone named Ellen? She left a voicemail for dad, telling him to stop being stubborn she can help," he said a little confused, "But she left no address"

Bobby smiled, "Ellen Harvelle almost every hunter has met her one way or another she owns a bar in Medford Wisconsin"

"Well looks like we have our next destination" I smiled, knowing this would help take their minds of the fact that they were still grieving about their father. They seemed to be really bad at the grieving part, so I was defiantly looking forward to us going.

After dinner we packed our things and piled into the car, I could hear the pups breathing and it made me slightly nervous, hoping that the boys wouldn't hear it. Luckily to Dean's nature he cranked his music so loud that Sam could not try and converse with him, which of course was loud enough so they could not hear the panting.

Within a few hours we arrived to the dusty saloon that looked 100% abandoned, as we all got out of the car I looked back and whispered softly, "stay."

We cased the place it seemed there was no sign of anyone being there and the door was looked, Sam handed Dean the case, Dean swiftly pick locked the door and we were inside. We started to take a look around and noticed a man passed out on the pool table.

"Annabelle stay here with the drunk guy we are going to continue to look around" Dean said as him and Sam walked into the kitchen area. I nodded and stood facing the kitchen looking over at the guy passed out and then decided to start admiring all the liquor that was still here behind the bar. I started to take my gloves off.

I felt the barrel of a rifle press against my back, I didn't bother moving but I could feel my anger rising inside of me. "If I were you I would really stop pointing that at me" I demanded.

"I really don't think you have much say in the matter" it was a younger girl I could tell by her voice, I turned around and ripped the gun out of her hands. I threw the gun and placed my still gloved hand on her wrist.

"I told you to stop it," I growled, she started to resist and muttered something under her breath, since I was so tense from everything that was going. I grabbed her throat with my other none gloved hand and lifted her off the ground.

"I just don't think you have any more authority in this situation, pretty little lady" I smirked almost devilish.

The man had gotten off the pool table and rushed to our sides, "hey now ladies there is no reason to fight over me, there is plenty to go around" he smirked.

I looked over in disgust, "oh shut up" I grumbled and turned my attention back to the girl, "you really should be careful who you point a gun at."

I heard the door to the kitchen open, "Annabelle put her down, we uhm have more company" Dean hinted to me.

Looking over my shoulder not afraid that she would struggle for I had her under my power, I saw a woman holding a revolver to Dean's back. "You Winchester boys are really bad at searching a place aren't you?" I retorted.

The woman looked at Sam and Dean, "Winchesters? You wouldn't happen to be John Winchester's boys would you?" she asked them both nodded at her, which made her lower her gun.

All four looked at me as I lowered the girl back to the ground and released my grip on her throat. She gasped for air and gave me a death glare, I ignored her.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys exciting news! We are on 300 views woot woot and for that I have decided to ask you guys out of Season 2 which episodes do you want me to cover? The wining episode will be posted Saturday; I will take your answers till Thursday.

"So what were you going to help our father with?" Sam asked Ellen once everything settled, Jo kept giving me a death glare and I would just smirk at her.

"With the demon of course," Ellen said, "He was like family once" she stated.

I could tell how on edge Dean was so I took control of the conversation, "All right well then help us" I stated simply. Gaining the attention of the room, which I didn't mind for the simple fact a room full of hunters didn't bother me. I was use to my dad's friends being over and that was scary enough.

"Look here, don't act like you are doing me any favors" she became very defensive which I did not understand for I felt I didn't say anything out of line. "He wouldn't have-"I had to cut her off I knew where this conversation was going.

"He didn't send us," I replied very firmly, I looked over at Dean and Sam, "Can I just do it?" I asked.

"NO!" the almost shouted in sync at me, which startled me a little, I pouted and sat on the bar stool still admiring some of the liquor.

"Is he all right?" Ellen asked very sincere and full of worry, I wondered if they had a thing together as well but knew it would be poor taste on my part to mention something of it now.

Dean looked over at Sam, Sam looked at me and then to Ellen, "We were hunting a demon and it got him before he could get it" he looked back at the ground. I could feel the tension in the room; my body felt like it was on fire due it.

"I am so sorry for your loss" Ellen continued, "I know how close you and your dad were"

"We are fine, I am fine" Dean told her giving her a look that he did not want to talk about it any longer.

I looked at the bar and sighed, realizing it was loud enough where everyone could hear me but the again one could hear a pin drop with how awkwardly quiet it was.

"What?" Dean asked a little annoyed.

"Too bad you guys don't have any Glen Craig, it's some of the best Malt Scotch Whiskey I have tasted," it reminded me of my father of course it was his favorite drink but I had grown accustomed to it.

"It's also hard to come by and it's three hundred or more dollars too, you sure do have some expensive taste…" she trailed off realizing she didn't know my name.

I hopped off the bar stool and smiled placing my gloves back on I stretched my hand out to her, "Annabelle" she shook my hand and returned the smile.

"All right, now do you have all your father's notes? I can give them to Ash and he can try and decipher them for you and we can go from there" Ellen nodded as Ash walked over who looked like he just popped out from the mullet era.

"He is a genius," Jo added to it as she got behind the bar and poured Ash a glass of water, while Ash sat down.

"You got to be kidding me. This guy's no genius; he's a Lynyrd Skynyrd roadie!" Dean argued.

"Last time I checked you would fit in with your cassettes, I just brought you into the 21st century by getting rid of them" I watched as Dean twitched a little being reminded that I got rid of his cassettes.

"Fine" Dean grumbled as he sat down and pulled out their father's notes and slid them to Ash, "These are his notes over the last year, let's see what you make of them."

"I like you" he smiled at Dean while he undid the binding to the folder with all the loose papers inside, he started looking over them. Ash started to ramble on about how to track a demon but I couldn't make all too much sense of what he was saying. He finally found a piece of paper that he seemed to be interested in. "With this I think I can track it, but it will take time, give me fifty-one hours" he nodded and started to walk out of the bar area to the back.

Dean spoke up, "Hey man I like the hair cut"

Ash stopped and looked at him with a smile and replied, "All business up front and party in the back" he ran his hand through his hair and made his exit.

I noticed a folder behind Ellen, "What's that?" I made a gesture towards it, Ellen turned to see what I was looking at.

"It's a police scanner" she stated reminding us of the fact that she did have hunters come through the Saloon often.

"No the folder," I corrected her.

"Oh I was going to give this to a friend, but since you guys are here and need something to waste some time with," I watched as she grabbed the folder and handed it to me, "here you go."

I started to look over the notes and articles of everything she had put together, "mhm… was never a fan of circuses and I have a feeling this won't make it any better I muttered, as I slid the folder down to Dean and Sam so they could take a look at it.

I watched as Dean decided to walk over to Jo and started to chat her up, I could feel my blood boil but I didn't understand why I just wanted to slam that pretty little girl's face into the wall.

Sam looked over at me and noticed my facial expression, "This is defiantly something we could look into, let's head out" he stood up grabbing the folder with him; I followed as we made a motion to follow. Took him a brief moment but Dean lightly jogged to catch up to us.

"I am driving" I grumbled as I took the keys from Dean leaving no room for discussion, driving always calmed my nerves. I looked in the rear view mirror as I adjusted the seat I spoke softly, "Fido animo mores"

Sam looked over at me who somehow wrestled his brother out of shotgun, "What did you just say?" he asked as he buckled up.

"Oh just a small prayer, with my driving you will need it," I revved the engine alive and took off driving like a bat out of hell and towards the circus.

It started raining and I could feel Dean get nervous in the back seat, "Sam give him the file to go over," Sam passed him the file as Dean started searching through it.

"You know Sam, I already know what you are thinking, 'why did it have to be clowns' didn't think I remembered did you. You use to bust out crying when you saw Ronald McDonald," Dean chuckled to himself.

"Give me a break, at least I am not afraid of flying" he stated.

"Hey man, planes crash" he defended himself.

"And apparently clowns kill, there was a reason I didn't like those fuckers" I chimed in.

"Wait you are afraid of clowns too?" Dean asked me, I replied with a nod of my head.

"Well either or we have to go to Cooper Carnival" Dean told us, "I can't believe we are going to chase a killer clown"

I slammed on the breaks as we started drifting a little due to the slick roads, "You don't like it get out" I looked back at Dean. "it's better than sitting in that bar waiting for some results, it's better than brooding at Bobby's now if you all could do me a favor and stop bickering like five year olds we can kill this thing and move on" I was getting very short fused, I could tell my grip on everything was starting to slip something was going on with my brother.

My phone started to ring as I started driving again; I dug in my jacket for my phone. I answered it as fast as I could.

"Hello" hoping it was maybe my brother trying to reach out to me again.

"Bell, I think your brother is in trouble," my father's voice actually sounded worried.


	11. Chapter 11

Tears started to form in the corner of my eyes as I rolled down the window letting the rain drizzle on my skin, "Dad," I whispered barely having control over my voice.

"You have to hurry" he spoke, I could hear it, his worry seemed to be misplaced, as if it was not just about my brother but I knew this and didn't know why I was letting myself be surprised.

I sighed deeply, "Just don't forget our paciscor" I wanted to remind him of the deal we made long time ago, when I first saw him use our powers for evil and lied to us as naïve children.

"Ah I see we are still pretending to be a good person, just admit to yourself and others you are just as evil and twisted as us" I could hear through his voice that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ok dad, one day" I hung up the phone and threw the phone out the window as it shattered against the wet pavement.

Both Dean and Sam were looking at me, I could feel their stares burning many questions, but I was just glad none of them were asked.

It took us a couple of days but we infiltrated the Cooper Circus, we had started working for them, it was the only way to get close to any carny. We finally had pinned and figured out who it was; well at least they thought they knew it was, the ring master of the whole gig. I on the other hand had someone else in mind for it and decided to one late night check out the blind knife thrower's trailer.

Of course I was freaked out about the idea of a killer clown on the loose so Fido was by my side, I started to rummage through chest when I heard, "You are a naughty little girl aren't you?" I spun around to see the blind knife thrower standing there with the most evil smile on his face.

The only thing that was near me, that I could try and use against him was a shovel, I wacked him with the shovel. To my dismay it had no effect on him what's so ever, he lunged at me pushing me to the ground which of course startled me and let a slight scream escape my lungs.

I smirked at him as he looked at me, "Fido fetch" I smirked, Fido let out a small bark and came busting through the door and lunged at the Rakshasa, the creature started screaming as Fido ripped him to shreds.

The boys come running into the trailer, to see me back on my feet and a clown suit ripped apart, "it's dead" I took a deep breath, "I FUCKING hate clowns."

Dean and Sam looked at each other confused, "What happened?" they asked me.

"What does it matter what happened, it is dead and I am very much alive," I told them not really wanting to explain that a five foot hellhound just ripped the creature to shreds and that which remains was a creepy as fuck clown costume. I walk over to it and pick it up and walk with it out of the trailer and pass the boys.

"What are you going to do with that?" Sam asked as we all got in the car me still having the keys so it was going without saying that I was still driving. Sam got into the back seat while Dean got shot gun this time. "I feel liked a cramped midget back here" Sam protested about the fact he was stuck in the back seat.

"I am going to burn the living shit out of this damn thing, it will make me feel better" I told them as we started driving back to the Saloon. I looked at Sam in the rearview mirror about his comment, "Well not all of us can be giant moose now can we?" I snorted.

Once we got back to the Saloon I climbed behind the bar grabbed a bottle of vodka and walked back outside, I was not going to wait to burn this, and it was a little ritual to put my mind at ease in a sense. Everyone looked at confused not knowing what to say. They decided to follow me outside as I set the clothes on the ground and poured the vodka on top. Went to the impala grabbed some lighter fluid and top the clothes off with the fluid. I then light a match and threw it on the clothes, with a huge ball it all caught on fire, a grin from hell crossed my lips as I watched it burn.

"I guess you really don't like clowns" Ash smiled, I looked over at him in a shut up kind of way, "Anyway I think I got it, I have designed a way to track the yellow eyed demon freak," he ushered everyone inside, I waited till the fire died down before I joined them.

"Well if you kids would like, I have a spare bedroom you guys can stay in" Ellen offered us, Dean shook his head in protest.

"As much as I would enjoy staying here Ellen, I think it would be better if we return to Bobby's place" Dean told her.

We said our good byes, I corned Jo so that we could speak alone "I am sorry for how violently I treated you but not that I did it" I explained to her noticing she looked angrier then when I was choking her. "Wouldn't you react the same way if someone had a gun pointed at your back and you had the strength to retaliate? It's nothing against you personally it was just me defending myself as I was trained" at this point I had realized that Ellen and Ash were going to be a big part of our lives and didn't want to put any strain on it.

"I understand," Jo nodded, "and no hard feelings for pointing a gun at your back" she smirked at me, there was a slight challenge in those words but I decided to ignore it or I would lose my cool and kill her.

I nodded in agreement and started to walk away, then decided to turn around and tell her, "Oh and Jo" I called out to her, she turned to face me, "That perfect ass carved by god herself is mine, you can go after Sam all you want, come near Dean and you will see the demon I really can be." I smirked at her and walked out of the Saloon to catch up with Dean and Sam.

I returned to the car keys to their rightful owner, Dean smiled as happy as a five year old in a candy store. I chuckled to myself, as I got into the back seat with Fido and wondered to myself when I should tell the boys that they have a huge hellhound in the back of the Impala. We drove off and on our way back to Bobby's house.

An hour had pasted since the Winchester boys and Annabelle had left the saloon when the door to the place burst open. Ellen turned to look at the man who just entered; he looked like no hunter or regular. He did not speak to anyone till he sat down by the bar, "I am looking for Annabelle, have you seen her?" he asked them.

Jo took a good look at the man, he was wearing an all-black suit, and he had dark brown eyes just like his hair. Jo was about to say something when Ellen placed her hand on her arm, "I am sorry I don't know who you are talking about, can I get you a drink?" Ellen offered instead.

"I am sure you don't have what I enjoy" he took a good look at both women, "but why not, give me a glass of Glen Craig Scotch no ice" he noticed the bewildered look on their faces. "Ah, so my daughter was here, she does have the same taste as me" he smirked.

"I am sorry you are right, we don't carry something like that here," Ellen smiled gently, "and your daughter left didn't tell us where, but all I know it's most likely another hunt."

He could tell they were lying, "Is she still traveling with the gigantor moose and the squirrel?" he asked realizing they were not willing to give up much information.

For the first time Ash spoke up, "Rocky and Bullwinkle nice" he nodded understanding the reference.

The man just looked over at Ash as if he was a moron, Ellen could sense his frustration and tried to please him without giving too much information away, "Last time I checked yes"

The man stood up, "thank you ladies, you have given me plenty, if you see her tell her I am just a concerned father looking for his daughter" he walked to the door of the saloon and stopped, turning around ever so slightly he looked directly at Jo, "Take care of your selves."

Jo swore that she saw his eyes for a brief moment flash red before he took his exit, but how could that be possible that would mean he is a demon. She became so frightened she dropped the glass in her hand and it shattered on the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

We arrived back at Bobby's place he seemed happy to see us, at least us in one piece, "So I don't know what kind of influence you put on Jo. Dean she called about four times in the last two hours, no patience just like her mother; she just could not wait for you guys to get here fast enough. Call her for heaven's sake, before I disconnect my phone" Bobby sounded very irate about Jos constant need to call.

"I wonder what's up" I said as Dean walked in to call her. I walked in to the kitchen and realized how starved I was so I decided to make us all some food.

Sam was once again patrolling the newspapers and internet looking for our next job to go to, till Ash could give us some good news on the yellow eyed demon.

Dean came back out of the office from making his phone call shaking his head ever so lightly, "I swear that girl is losing her mind."

Sam looked up at his brother, "What are you talking about?" he questioned him.

"Oh, she was freaking out about some guy who came to the bar looking for her!" he pointed at me.

That of course got my attention; I stopped from cooking and looked over at him, "Someone came looking for me?" Of course I knew instantly who could be looking for me.

"I am sure it's the same guy you hung up on and chucked your phone out the window so he couldn't get a hold of you" Dean spoke sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes, "That bastard can rot in hell for all I care," I turned my attention to the kitchen window to see Fido let out a bark, which even caught the boy's attention.

"What was that?" they both said at the same time, which made my skin ripple with goose bumps.

"It was just a dog" I stated trying to avoid investigation, because I really didn't have the words yet to explain to them, why I have a five foot tall hellhound by my side and being completely loving instead of trying to rip me to shreds.

"Well anyway, Dean come take a look at this, I think we have our next job till we hear from Ash" Dean went over to his brother and looked at the computer, "So I guy jumped off a building, who cares?"

Sam looked at his brother disgruntled, "I think it might be something worth checking out also he is not the only one who has died recently in such an odd way."

I looked at them both, "well, hell it can't hurt let's check it out," I defended Sam.

Dean gave me a look, but realized I was being serious and turned from me, "it's better than sitting around and if I start getting stir crazy we will have a problem" I smiled ever so gently. After dinner, we started packing our things and getting ready, there was something in the air, like a spark of electricity I could not explain. I was just glad that neither of the boys were outside with me when I noticed it, I was sure I looked like a freak just shooting my head to the sky as goose bumps rippled my skin.

I shut the trunk of the car and turned to leave when Dean was standing there inches from me, "Can I help you?" I asked him quietly, my heart started to race and my skin started to burn; I didn't know what to do. My hands got clammy inside of the gloves and all I could focus on was his lips and beautiful eyes.

"Why do you get so defensive? Every time I try and talk to you, you run away from me?" he asked as he moved closer. I tried to back up but ended up being pinned between the Impala trunk and his body.

I stared into his deep green eyes, I could feel myself getting lost in them, and I could feel myself desiring him more and more. I opened my mouth to answer him, but no words escaped my lips, his eyes locked with mine and I could feel the tension disappearing between the two of us, as he moved closer lessening the cap, I could feel his body heat, my skin started to tingle at the sensation.

He wrapped his hand behind my neck and I could not resist him, I held my breath hoping this was not a dream as he leaned in and kissed me. My body started to melt into his arms as they embraced me. There was so much I wanted to say to him, but once again I was wordless, I had never felt this before. He lifted me off the ground and set me on the trunk of the Impala as he moved in closer, still kissing me. I let out a soft moan as he went from kissing my lips to gently kissing alone my jaw bone and on my neck. I could feel my powers surging through my body, heightening every touch and every emotion.

I snapped back into reality as I heard someone clearing their throat behind us, Dean backed off me sheepishly and turned to see his brother. Dean looked back at me, his cheeks flushed, "So do we have everything?" Dean asked me, I still could not speak all I could do was nod.

Sam looked at the both of us as Dean walked back into the house, leaving me on the car, confused and with a Sam Winchester staring at me. The way a parent would stare at you if they had found you making out with your boyfriend.

"Do you really think this is the time to be playing head games with my brother?" Sam accused me.

My temper flared and I regained my voice from the dream of previous moments, "How dare you accuse me of anything!" I jumped off the trunk, "at least I was not the one who abandoned him" I shouted and within seconds realized what I said and covered my mouth. Seeing the hurt look on Sam's face, I didn't mean to hurt him.

"Sam I am so sorry" I tried to apologize; he raised his hand at me rejecting my apology.

"You are absolutely right Annabelle, I did leave my brother and I came back, am I proud of that moment; No I am not, and I wish I could take it back" he shouted at me.

I felt horrible as I listened to him scream at me, I could feel all his anger and guilt wash over him, "Sam please, I am so sorry I didn't mean it like that. I just-"how do I explain to him that I come from a family that backstabbing is second nature.

"Just what Annabelle, because to be honest we don't know a damn thing about you except you're looking for your brother!" he was still very angry which I didn't blame him, I just accused him of not having any loyalty to his brother.

"What do you want to know Sam? Because apparently the fact I came to the hospital when I heard you guys got hurt with the colt was not showing loyalty enough" I screamed back at him.

"It's not about you coming back Annabelle it's that you left him! What is going to stop you from leaving him again once you find your brother!" he shouted back at me.

The anger subsided inside me, he was just worried about Dean, and he could tell the anger faded in me as he took a deep sigh.

"Look my brother has been hurt enough, I don't need him hurt by you as well," his eyes filled with sorrow.

"Sam, I would never want to hurt your brother he is a sweet and shows me a kindness I have never received before" my voice had lowered and started to tremble.

"Let me ask you this because it had been bugging me, how did you hear we were hurt?" he asked me and I had realized I could not wiggle myself out of this question.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: so the winner is tall tales woot woot, I love that one myself. Thanks for the follows, favorites and reviews you guys are awesome! Some sexual content be advised.

I took a deep breath, what to say, I have to answer but I can't tell the truth. "My father called me" I stated it was technically not a lie. Just if he asked for any explanation I would have to lie.

"Yeah but how did he know where we were or that we got hurt, you showed up within a day of bobby knowing" he told me making sure I could not lie with using bobby.

"Because my father was at the hospital when you guys arrived, one of the doctors there is good friends with him and asked him if I was still traveling and told my dad about you guys. He knew I was not traveling with you guys, but decided to call and let me know" I felt bad since it was only half true but I couldn't do anything about it, I couldn't tell him the full truth.

Sam seemed to not fully believe me but was accepting of my answer for now which put me at ease. "Is there anything else you want to know?" I knew this question was dangerous, but I could not help myself ask it anyway.

"No, because anything you say now will be forced and that is useless to me" Sam stated as he turned his back to me, "get some rest we have a long day ahead of us," I watched as he walked inside leaving me completely alone in the night by the Impala.

Fido came and rubbed his body gently against my own, trying to sooth me, "I know Fido, everything will be okay we will find brother soon I hope" I kissed him gently on the snout.

Tears streamed silently down my face, I could feel this burning sensation through my whole entire body, and I fell asleep with Fido inside of the Impala.

The next morning I was gently shaken awake by Dean, "Hey, what are you doing falling asleep in the car, if you were tired you should have come inside" he scowled me, but his voice still seemed like honey to me.

I rubbed my eyes gently, "Sorry, I was finishing up packing and must have fallen asleep when I was in the car," I said sheepishly because there was no way I was going to tell him I cried myself asleep on top of a five foot large hellhound in the back of the Impala.

I climbed out of the car stretching and yawning, "I need some coffee" I smiled and lightly kissed him on the cheek, he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me in closer and kissed me ever so passionately.

"Yeah, coffee sounds good" he whispered softly, I could feel his breath tingling upon my lips, I wanted more, and I could not seem to get enough of his touch. Once again I got lost in those big green eyes filled with hope and a mixture of sorrow.

I went inside with Dean following me, grabbed some coffee and downed it as fast as possible, I lightly grabbed Dean's hand and tugged lightly as I pulled him closer, "I am about to take a shower, want to come join me?" I whispered in his ear letting my breath linger, I could feel his shuttered. I let go of his hand and walked up the stairs and grabbed the clothes I left out for today and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the water as steam started to instantly fill the room. I slowly peeled off my clothes, getting excited about the hot water that was about to hit my skin.

I stepped in the stand in shower moaning ever so lightly as she could feel my muscles loosening from all the stress as the water trickled down my body. I became alert when I heard the door to the bathroom door opened, but reminded myself where I was and that the only person it could be was Dean.

I heard his belt hit the ground over the water running, my skin started to prickle as the anticipation of him joining became too much. I watched the door to shower slowly open as Dean peeked in the shower, "it's like a hundred degrees in here" he chuckled as I pulled him into the shower, giving him barely enough time to react to shut the door. I kissed him pinning him against the class of the shower wall and my body. My hands began to wonder down his chest and stomach admiring the muscles and that perfect body.

"Take me," I moaned in his ear, for a brief moment I swore he growled as his muscles tensed as he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he slammed my body against the wall. He started to kiss every sweetly down my neck on to my shoulders and breasts.

"Are you sure?" Dean asked me.

"I am as sure as I have never been before," I told him gasping for air as my body trembled to his touch.

He nodded and with no effort slid inside of me, I could feel every inch of him slowly move back and forth. I could not control my body or voice, as I started moan repeatedly as he sped up the pace, the moans turned into gasping for air and screams.

My nails dug into his back as all my senses were being over whelmed at once, my mind became foggy as he started to drill me even harder my body shook with pleasure, still holding me he opened the shower while the water was still running and laid me down on my back on the rug. He moved me lightly to my side lifting one leg up and placing it on his shoulder he re-entered me with pleasurable force. This continued on, from there he pushed me up on all fours as he entered for the last time, as he grabbed tight of my hips he used far more force than before as he was thrusting in and out of me. Every time he exited my body shook wanting more, as he entered he pleasured me with such force I orgasm. He reach around and started to with one hand play with my nipple and then ran his hand along my chest and stomach to my clit which seemed to bring him the most pleasure to play with.

"I am going to cum" he groaned, I couldn't make anything auditable out except another moan, "Yes" was all I seemed to be able to say as he thrusted into me. As he came so did I, he entered deeper and held himself there as I could feel his dick throbbing as he was Cuming inside, which only made me cum harder.

We both spent the next ten minutes just holding each other, staring at each other. There was a knock on the door.

With that I sprung up gasping for air, I ran my hand through my hair realizing I had fallen asleep while we were in the impala driving to our next destination. It had all been a dream an ever tantalizing dream, part of me was glad for I didn't want the distractions but the other part of me, wanted him ever so bad.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror, "You okay you're not running a fever or something, you were moaning in your sleep?" he asked me and my face instantly flushed.


	14. Chapter 14

I could not breath I was so embarrassed, I just stared at the floor instead. Sam looked behind him at me, "you look like you are going to vomit are you sure you are all right?"

Before I could respond Dean interjected, "Wow no puking in the car!" he exclaimed I tried to smile to let them know I was okay.

"I am fine" I whispered, for my voice decided to fail me, I couldn't really tell them exactly what happened but luckily I was saved as we arrived in Greenwood Mississippi.

We found a hotel to check into, dropping all our stuff inside, I set up shop, my skin began to crawl something was not in this hotel but a familiar evil was in this town.

"Sam and I are going to check out the two deaths and see if it's our kind of thing, do some research and see where you get, call us if you get anything" Dean smiled at me, I returned the smile trying to be as confident as he was. I watched as he walked out of the door, I sat at the table and pulled Sam's laptop closer to me and turned it on.

The door flung open and I jumped to see Dean rushing to my side and kissing me, "I didn't want to leave without that" he whispered. I became weak at the knees, thank god I was sitting for his kiss instantly reminded me of the dream I had of us.

Dean left again and this time I waited till I heard the Impala drive off and I than started searching for anything that could give us an idea of what we are about to be facing.

They were gone for a while and I finally figured out what we were up against, I grabbed my phone and dialed Sam's number frantically.

"Annabelle what do you have for us?" Sam's voice rang through my ear.

"We have to leave" I told him, "I realized what it is, the people keep saying they saw large black dogs before they died. So we of course thought it could have been an actual black dog, it's not all these people became famous or rich at a young age." I took a deep breath, "these people have been making deals with a crossroads demon"

"Are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Yes, there is even a bar around here called Lloyd's bar, it's on a cross road, Sam if these people made a deal for their soul, what they are seeing are hellhounds" I looked over at Fido who was sleeping on the bed. "There is no way to go back on a deal; those hounds will hunt till they get you"

"How do you know?" Sam questioned me.

"Because I just do, Sam please we just have to leave and you have to trust me on this" I begged of him.

"So they are not seeing black dogs but actually demonic pit bulls coming to collect their master's payment" Sam said.

I winced ever so lightly, "well it is not the dogs fault, and the people were the ones who made the deal"

"What?" Sam was distracted.

I could hear Dean in the background but it was muffled, "Let's check out the bar before we jump to any conclusions" Sam told me, I sighed this was going nowhere fast. "Then we can make a decision on what to do from here."

Within a half an hour they came and picked me up and we were at the bar, I got out of the car and didn't even bother going near the bar. I had already seen the Yarrow plants growing all over the intersections edges. I walked to the dead center of the cross road and started kicking the dirt around till I found what I was looking for. I pulled a metal box out of the ground; "Dean, Sam, come here" I told them.

They both walked over to me, Sam spoke up first, and stated "Did you see all the Yarrow growing, it is used for summoning" I looked at Sam annoyed.

"I told you" I popped open the box, I looked through the pictures, "the man and woman who died another couple of pictures and of course the usual to summon a cross road demon." I moved the Yarrow and cat bones around so I could pull the pictures out. "We could check out the other ones and see if they are dead or not" I took a deep sigh, "but I don't know what you expect us to do to save this people. Hell hounds will come every night till they get what they were sent for" I told them.

They both looked at me with discourage and many questions, "I will answer any questions when we are done," I handed them a picture of a gentleman, "you guys see if he is still alive and I will check out this guy" I shoved the picture in my pocket and placed the box back in the ground.

"What are you doing, this way people can make a deal again?" Dean spoke up, grabbing the box and taking it with him.

I looked at him with the coldest look, "People are greedy they will always find a way to make a deal, why not make it easy for them. They know what they are getting into" I hissed hurt in my eyes.

We separated as they went to go see a man named Evan and I went to go see a man named George, when I approached the apartment I saw the black powder on the ground and slightly smirked to myself. I knocked on the door, there was some movement inside and a man opened the door, I looked him up and down, "I would say you got the short end of the stick buddy."

His face completely froze, "no worries I am not here to collect, not a demon just let me in I need to know about the demon you made a deal with" I snarled.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he tried to avoid my demands; I pushed the door open and let myself in.

"I don't have time for this, you want to die, that's fine you made your bed now lay in it. I need to know, what did the demon look like that you made a deal with!" I growled at him.

He shook a little, "it was a woman, and she was a brunette with red eyes"

I grumbled at him, "that does not help they all have red eyes" I looked throughout the apartment, "what is it that you sold your soul for you anyway because I think you should get a refund"

George looked around, "I asked for talent, I should have asked for fame, now I am still broke and lonely with all these paintings lying around"

I could not help him or myself, "how long do you have?"

"A few months I suppose" he shrugged his shoulders I could tell he had already given up on life, dug out my wallet and handed him a credit card.

"Go to the next atm and withdraw five thousand, then spend the last of your months rich, the reason why it didn't work out for you is because anyone knows a painter never becomes famous till after they die" I told him, "I get your paintings, deliver them to this address" I scribbled on a piece of paper the address, "and just like you know you can't outrun the hellhounds I will make your life miserable, the last of it you have" I told him.

I looked into his eyes there was hope, "something bad happened to you child, you need to let go" but he nodded and agreed with me.

I walked out of the apartment and as I did, my phone was ringing I looked at it, it was Sam, "Talk to me Sam"

"So we found out Evan's time runs out tonight, what are we going to do?" he asked me.

I knew it was not my father for he never went disguised as a woman for a deal, he rather makes a man uncomfortable then change his meat suit. "We are going to have to exorcise the bitch"

"Okay we can do that," Sam seemed startled by my new change of pace.

"What is the address I will meet you there" Sam told me the address and I hung up the phone.

"Well Fido, we are going to go play," I patted his side lightly, "gets you some exercise, you are starting to look a little chubby" he grumbled and I just chuckled as we headed for Evan's house.


	15. Chapter 15

We arrived at the house, Sam opened the door, and "so what is your plan, because you sound like you have a plan" he looked me over as he could sense I was in no mood to have detailed conversation. He led me into the office where a frightened Evan was standing and Dean seemed angered.

"Okay so this is how we are going to do it, you two want to save this condemned soul fine, Dean I need you to go and try and make a deal and use this exorcism to kill it" I handed him a parchment paper with old Latin writing on it. "Sam and I will stay here and try and protect him from the hellhounds" I barked the orders.

Dean looked at me, "Annabelle" he whispered I could see it in his eyes he was wondering why I had become so hostile.

I returned a softer gaze then before, "I will explain everything in due time, please just do as I ask" I didn't want to tell them everything but I needed to hold them off till I could think of something.

Dean nodded taking the parchment from me and leaving to go summon the demon. Sam made a circle around Evan in salt then lined the doors and windows in the room; once he was done he stepped into the circle. I followed looking at Fido, "_Oppugnare"_ Sam looked at me knowing this time I could not deny that I had spoken Latin to thin air.

"Who are you telling to attack?" he asked me demanding answer as we heard howling and the door to the office shaking.

"Fido" I told him, "but that is not important right now" I looked at the door as it burst open.

Evan slightly screamed, as Fido jumped in front of the circle standing between us and the other hell hounds. "There are three of them, but the one is huge" he stammered.

I took my glove off and placed it on Evan's hand, "shh, he will protect us" I whispered looking at him; once I saw him nod his head I turned my attention back to Fido.

The two hell hounds which were small compared to Fido lunged at him, biting at his neck, Fido shook them off and pinned on to the ground as he started biting its throat shredding it open. The other hell hound jumped on Fido's back digging its claws into him and biting at his back. "FIDO" I screamed almost stepping out of the circle, Sam grabbed my arm.

"Are you crazy" he said not knowing where they were; only that he could hear the screams coming from them.

Dean had the demon trapped in a devil's trap, he started the exorcism, the demon started screaming, "You smell like Crowley" it hissed as he paused giving the demon a confused look.

"Who is Crowley?" he demanded.

"Well at least you smell like his dog, why you don't ask Annabelle, she should know. You smell like that wretched girl as well!" it hissed.

Dean continued the exorcism till the demon was vanquished; he got back in his car and headed back towards Sam and Annabelle.

The two hell hounds disappeared; I ripped my arm from Sam and ran to Fido which of course to him just looked like I was holding air.

"Oh Fido, everything will be okay" I whispered into his ear as he whined ever so lightly. I looked over at Evan, "I hope your fucking soul was worth it" I snarled as I turned my attention back to Fido.

Evan looked over at me, "the big one, he is your pet, I am sorry, I was able to see him but now I can't if he is still here tell him thank you for saving my life"

I petted Fido's fur, "everything will be alright you're a strong pup" I nuzzled my face into his neck and face.

Dean walked into the room, he looked at me confused then at Sam, "are we good?"

Sam looked at him, "yeah Dean we are, but I think she is not" he pointed at me.

I took my other glove off and continued petting him, "Evan leave the room" I demanded, he followed my command swiftly and shut the door behind him.

"Do you want to know?" I asked of them.

"Know what Annabelle?" Dean asked me.

"How I know so much about Cross road demons?" I barely looked up at Dean.

"Yes" Sam spoke softly; he wanted answers I could tell.

"I made a deal with one, I made one for my brother's sake" I looked at Fido who was slowly recovering from the wounds. "The man I call my father raised us but is not your biological parent" I tried not to get angry, "My parents made a deal 34 years ago, died ten years later, so my brother and me were adopted" I looked at the ground, "I never met my parents, but I don't care too anyway"

Fido became fully healed and wagged his tail and lightly licked my face, "your gross, and this little thing you can't see is Fido. He is a hellhound" I smiled proudly of my pup, "I got him as part of the deal"

Dean and Sam looked at each other speechless not knowing what to say, "so at least your father made a deal to keep you two together, mine just did it to better their own lives" I stood up dusting off my pants. "If you don't mind, I would like to lie down and sleep"

Dean was still in awe but Sam spoke up, "you have a hell hound, and you treat it like it is your average dog!"

Dean finally got his voice back, "Wait that thing has been in my car" his voice even cracked at the thought.

I laughed, I could not help myself, "Yes, he has been in the car, he also protected me from the clown and now also from other hell hounds" we headed out of the house as Evan thanked us over and over again.

"What does it eat? Or goes to the bathroom?" Dean seemed very nervous about these things.

We were headed back to the motel, "he does not need to eat or use the bathroom so better than a dog."

One week later, I could not stand listening to Sam and Dean bickering with each other so I called Bobby for help, he knew the boys better than I did.

I was relieved to see Bobby, "Oh thank god" I ushered him inside.

"Good to see you too Annabelle, so what is up?" he asked.

"Well besides their constant bickering like a married couple, we are at wits end, this hunt we are on makes no sense what so ever" I was exhausted from them, and just wanted some peace.

"There is a difference between married couples and us, married couples can get divorced, and I am stuck with him like Siamese twins" Dean grumbled.

"It's conjoined twins!" Sam yelled after Dean who had walked into the kitchenette area of the motel.

"See what I mean!" Dean yelled back.

"Anyway" Annabelle glared at them both, "so it started with us getting on track of an orbit, so they disguised themselves as reporters from a newspaper."


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: just to let you guys know I will be slowing down to posting once a week, you can vote for what day it will be. Message me or review it. If I get more than 5 reviews in one week time frame of my posts, I will post an extra chapter. Thank you again my darlings for all your reviews, follows and support, I would give you each a cookie if I could.

Bobby looked at them both and then to me, "okay, so what did you find about the orbit?" he asked mainly directed at me for he could tell the boys were useless.

Before I could say anything Sam interjected his own two cents, "so what we heard while we were at the bar was that the one student was talking about a legend where a girl fell in love and had an affair with a professor when he called it off she killed herself."

"The janitor did say he did not go up there into his office alone" Dean forced in his own comment.

"As I was saying," Sam glared at Dean who had a mouth full of food, "Dean was off seducing some trashy girl named Starla."

"Hey, her name was not Starla and she was a classy girl who studied folklore and I was trying to get information out of her" Dean objected his brother's accusation.

They both looked at me, "which one of us is telling the truth?" they demanded.

I looked from one to the other, "I don't know was not paying attention but I do know Dean was drinking purple nurples" I informed them, it was more I remembered I just did not want to get in the middle of their bickering, again.

At this point I think Bobby could feel my pain, I turned and looked at them, "so we followed the only lead we had, I snuck into the building and tried to see if there were any more traces of a ghost, nothing not a damn trace. That's not all while I was doing that the boys were talking to one student, who had an outer space experience" I rolled my eyes.

We ended up telling him about Curtis's abduction, the professor who got eaten by a sewer alligator and the mishaps between the brothers.

"Hey I didn't take your fucking laptop" Dean objected.

"And I didn't do anything to the stupid Impala" Sam retaliated.

"You igits, now sit down and shut up, I know what you guys are dealing with." Bobby watched as the boys sat by the table.

He looked at me who was still sitting on the bed, "the only weird thing is why are you not being affected?" he sighed, "either or Sam, Dean did not take your computer" Dean Fist pumped the air in victory. Sam tried to object but Bobby hushed him, "And Dean, Sam didn't flatten your tires, if you guys would pull your head out of your asses you would realize what you are dealing with!" he sounded like a father scolding his sons.

It amused me how they acted as family, one dysfunctional family, but one none the less. They stared at Bobby, "I have nothing" they said together in sync it still creeped me out.

"You guys are dealing with a trickster" he told them, "the trickster has realized you guys are getting close to it, so it has pinned you two against one another, so it has to be someone who has not met all three of you together"

I sprung off from the bed, "The janitor, he has only met you two" I suggested, "He has also been at all the crime scenes they all happened in or by the school."

"The janitor, come on that is just silly" Sam shot down my idea.

"That actually could be true," Bobby stated.

"So what is it, a spirit or demon?" Dean asked.

"Demigod-like immortal creatures that thrive on creating mischief and mayhem, with the power to make objects materialize out of thin air, the Trickster accomplishes its destructive feats via unusual and often humorous means, its intent to humble the self-important. The Trickster's metabolism is so fast that it craves sugary treats and consumes calories voraciously. To kill a Trickster one must obtain a stake dipped in the blood of its victim and plunge it into the creature's heart. Famous Tricksters include Loki of Scandinavian myth and Anansi of West Africa," Bobby told them.

"Well that is just going to be a cake walk" Dean snorted, "now how do we trap it?"

I looked at them both with smile, "Do what you boys have been doing so well this whole entire time, fight" they both stared at me with a dumb founded look, "I know I have been telling you guys all week to cram it, but this time it will be useful, you two fight and distract it. Bobby and I will go get some stakes dipped in his victim's blood and then we can show down with the damn thing."

Reluctantly the boys agreed and we split up, Bobby and I broke into the morgue, so we could hopefully get some blood from one of the two dead victims.

Night fall came and Dean was still pacing outside of the school, "Eh, Screw this," He entered the building, poking around cautiously with his flashlight. As he went up the last staircase he put the flashlight away and pulled out a large wooden stake. He hears something behind him; he quickly tucks the stake into his jacket, and enters the theater. On the stage is a round red bed with tacky canopy and a slowly rotating disco ball. Two women sprawled on it seductively. As he gets to the stage, they crawl towards him.

"Hello Dean we have been waiting for you" they spoke seductively.

"Oh lord," Dean muttered, "sorry ladies, not tonight" he stammered a little. They continued to press their luck with him, "Look I know you girls are not real and I have to say I prefer my girls real"

"It is a peace offering; I know who you and your brother are, I don't know what the girl is to you but I do know you two are hunters." He stated.

"I like your style" he turned around at the girls and then back to the trickster, "I really like your style and with the alien that was great. There just happens to be a small problem with that, you killed people and because of that I can't let you live"

The trickster looked at him disgruntled, "I really like you Dean, I can hurt you if I wanted too, just take the peace offering, let me skip out of town and we will never see each other again."

"No deal" Dean told him.

"Sam was right you know you should have not come alone" the trickster wiped the grin off his face.

"I will have to agree with you" Dean smiled back as the two doors opened to the theater, Sam and Bobby at one door and I at the other.

"It was a trick? Not bad, but do you want to see a real magic trick?" he snapped his fingers and Leatherface appeared behind Sam and tries to kill him with a chainsaw.

The two girls that the trickster made appear attacked Dean, I rushed to the trickster and stabbed it from behind.

"I really don't like bimbo's touching that perfect ass of mine" I told the trickster as he died. The illusions he created disappeared.

"Your perfect ass?" Sam asked shaking his head at me, "never mind I don't want to know."

"Let's get out here before the 5-0 show up" I told them, as we walked out of the theater and school.

"You know I did really like him, he had a sense of humor" Dean said as he got into the driver seat of the Impala.

I looked back at the school and for a brief moment swore the trickster was in the window waving at me, but as I blinked he was gone.

As we drove back to the motel, Sam looked over at his brother, "Dean I am sorry about all of the things I said."

"I know Sam, I am too" Dean told him.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "you boys are breaking my heart"

"Hey who is going to apologize to me? I had to put up with you two for a whole week of this shit!" I demanded some repayment of some form.

Dean looked in the rearview mirror and smiled that ever gorgeous smile, "you can pick where we eat dinner."

I laughed, "you really know how to charm a girl you know that?"


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Alright my lovelies, from now on every Friday is when the new chapters will come up! No worries I won't be quitting the story, you guys won't get rid of me that quickly ;P especially since I already have an ending in mind but don't freak out that won't be till the end of season six or so, so we still have a long rid ahead of ourselves. Sorry it's so late, I feel so ashamed of myself.

Dean smiled at me and gave me a quick wink, I rolled my eyes at him, "I want to eat at," I paused to think for a second, I really had never demanded to eat anywhere. My father was never really the going out kind of guy and my brother was older so he always picked. "I want to eat at Cracker barrel old country store, I saw a sign for it a few miles back it should be coming up" I nodded my head with confidence.

"Do you even know what it is?" Dean asked me I just chuckled, because to be honest I didn't have a damn clue.

"Nope, but it sounds interesting" I told him, then again I had no idea what to pick and that was only a few miles up ahead.

Bobby rolled his eyes, "You igits just drop me off by my car, and you guys are breaking my heart."

I couldn't help it but burst into laughter, for some strange reason I was put in a good mood by Dean and how he had given me a choice I have never made in my life. I wrapped my arms around Bobby, "Oh Bobby, don't be like that," I gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright, alright I surrender" he pleaded with me, I let go of him, "I need to get back to the phones anyway, even I wanted to join you kids, which I don't, I can't" he sighed.

I frowned at him, giving him a partial glare, and then started pouting, "fine," I looked out the window, "I didn't want you to join us anyway" I didn't really know why, but I couldn't help almost feeling complete with them, like a family, something I had been craving for so long. The only thing that kept me on point was freeing my brother from our father, otherwise it would be so easy to just get wrapped up in their world and just forget about everything.

Bobby stared at me; I could see the slight reflection of his face in the window. "Alright, I will eat with you guys but then I really have to go"

I turned to him with a smile on my face, "Sweet, hit the gas pedal my friend we are off to this restaurant" I told Dean.

We arrived at the restaurant and from the outside it reminded me of a saloon, as we walked in I tried to contain my excitement but it was written all over my face I could tell that much for sure. There were knickknacks everywhere on the walls, the waitress greeted us, "table for four?" she asked I nodded and she showed us to our booth. I slid into the end and Dean sat next to me Sam across from me and Bobby on the outside.

"Kid you act like you have never been into a restaurant?" Bobby stated as he looked over the menu.

"A lot of times when my brother and I would go out, since he always picked, it was fast food or something like that, but never like this." I told him as I forced myself to focus on the menu instead of staring at everything like a weirdo.

I got a glance of Dean's face in the corner of my eye, he was smirking while looking at the menu, and I wondered briefly why he was smirking about. I looked the menu over and decided; "I want a bacon cheeseburger with fries, but no pickles or mustard, that shit is nasty" I closed my menu. "To drink I think I will have a coke no ice"

Our waitress came over and introduced herself asked if we were ready, she took our order and disappeared with the menus. I could not help myself again and tuned them out while I was looking at everything, they peaked my interest when they starting to talk about how to locate the colt again.

"Wait what?" I asked them, they just stop talking and stared at me as if I was an alien.

"Were you not listening?" Dean asked me almost sounding disappointed.

"I am sorry" I looked down at my hands in my lap.

Bobby looked at me and then at Dean, "So when Ash gets back to you on finding something, then what are you guys going to do. Just show up and ask nicely for the colt so you can try and kill it?"

"I want it DEAD" I said firmly looking up at Bobby tears developing in my eyes, "he is not going to take the only family I have, even if it costs me my own life"

All three of them stared at me once again, "Don't stare at me like that, you want it dead because it already took your family, I only have my brother, there is no one else for me!" I raised my voice.

Before anyone could say anything Dean's phone rang, Dean answered it, "Hello? Oh I am sorry he is no longer with us" Dean was silent for a while, "yeah, I suppose we could, when do we need to show up? Okay we will try and be there as fast as we can" he hung up the phone.

"Well who was that?" Sam asked impatiently.

"That was Deacon an old marine buddy of dads and he asked for our help" Dean told us, "it's our kind of gig here is the only problem, people are dying in jail by something supernatural."

"So we have to get into a jail, kill whatever it is and somehow get out?" Sam seemed very displeased by this.

"Is he going to help us get out?" I asked more rational putting my emotions in check for we had a job on our hands.

"Yeah, we have to do this" Dean told us, I could see the look on Sam's face showing a whole other side to his worry.

"Why, you barely know him, I mean this is suicide" Sam argued.

"Well we do know he was an old buddy of dads and he saved dads life and that Sam is a debt we need to repay" Dean could not be argued out of this and I could tell.

"Well then let's eat head to where ever this place is meet up with him and figure out a fool proof plan so we are not rushing anything and then kill us some whatever and then I want ice cream for dessert" I demanded trying to shift poor Sam's worries.

I smiled deviously, "with no sprinkles for every sprinkle I find I shall kill you!" I couldn't help myself and started to laugh, "oh and pie" I winked at Dean.

"That's my girl" Dean realized what he said for he instantly turned a little red.

We finished our meals, talking about anything and everything under the sun. We dropped off Bobby by his car and made our way to Kansas.


End file.
